


Follow My Yellow Light

by justlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Therapy, unhappy louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlarry/pseuds/justlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has constant headaches, until he meets Harry. Harry is the only thing that can take away the pain, and makes Louis happy. There's just one problem.</p><p>(Title from Yellow Light by Of Monsters And Men)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow My Yellow Light

Louis woke up, blinding pain shooting through his forehead.  
"Louis!"  
"Inside voice mum, please," he groaned.  
"Are you going to school today?"  
"I guess so," he said, pulling himself out of bed.  
"Good, I've got to go to work later so you'll have to take the bus home."  
"Alright." Louis pulled out some clothes from the wardrobe and grabbed his bag before running out the door to the car. He arrived at school and immediately made his way over to Niall, Liam and Zayn.  
"Hey! Where were you yesterday?"  
"Please stop shouting Niall. Fucking migraine."  
"Is that why you were off?" Niall asked, a little quieter.  
"Yeah."  
"If it's really that bad, why are you back here?"  
"Mum has work." They all nodded and headed to their separate classes. Halfway through his Maths lesson, Louis' headache was worse than ever and he groaned from the back of the classroom.  
"Mr Tomlinson, is there something you want to say?"  
"Other than my head is in constant pain, not really."  
"Would you like to go to the medical room?"  
"I can stick it out."  
"Well please keep quiet." Louis sighed before looking back down at his textbook. Everything was blurred into one, and he couldn't make sense of it. He spent the rest of the lesson staring blankly at the textbook, waiting for his headache to pass. The bell rang just above his head, causing him to almost scream in pain. He pulled himself out of his chair and into the busy and not to mention, noisy, corridors. By the end of the day Louis' headache had only got worse. He sat at the bus stop, trying to distract himself from the pain while he waited, when a boy, probably around his age came and sat beside him.  
"Hello," The stranger said cheerfully. Louis lifted his head from his hands to meet this boy's eyes. They were green and stood out against his pale white skin, and brown curly hair.  
"Hi?"  
"I'm Harry."  
"Louis. Sorry, but why are you talking to me?"  
"You seem to need a bit of cheering up. What's up?"  
"I have possibly the worst migraine ever experienced by man." Just at that moment the bus pulled up beside them. "Coming?" Harry nodded and stepped on behind him and follow Louis upstairs. They talked all the way home, and Louis didn't notice until he got off the bus and his headache returned, that it had ever gone. He lay on the sofa after taking another couple of paracetamol and couldn't stop himself thinking about Harry. He accepted he was gay a few years back, after refusing to admit it, even though it seemed all his friends knew. They didn't care that much. Louis didn't realise how long he had been on the sofa until his mum returned.  
"How was your day Lou?"  
"Rubbish, headache only got worse."  
"Oh honey, I've made an appointment for you tomorrow morning." His mum handed over a business card. Louis' expression turned to one of shock as he read it.  
"Psychiatrist?! I'm not crazy!"  
"Louis, calm down, just someone you can talk to about everything."  
"Do you think I'm crazy?!" he shouted clutching his head at the pain.  
"No, of course not. It's just someone you can talk to. Just go tomorrow, and if you really hate it that much, we can sort something else out."  
"Fine."

~~~

It was Saturday and Louis was up by about seven; the pain never leaving. His appointment was in a few hours, so he got himself ready and had something to eat.  
"Ready to go honey?"  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"Be nice to the guy, Louis."  
"Yeah, okay." They pulled up outside a suspiciously white building, before Louis was ushered out by his mum.  
"I'll be right here when you're finished." Louis nodded before stepping through the doors.  
"Name?"  
"Uh, Louis Tomlinson."  
"Down the hall, second on your right. He's waiting for you." Louis followed the instructions and opened the door, to be met with another pristine white room. It looked like a cliché psychiatrist's office; a sofa facing a desk with paperwork piled high on it. The psychiatrist himself was not so typical. He looked quite young, maybe mid-twenties or a little older.  
"You must be Louis. I'm Dr Sparrow," he smiled, holding out his hand. Louis shook it lightly and forced a smile back. "Sit down, and we'll start right away." Louis sat down on the sofa and looked to the doctor. "So, Louis, your mother tells me you've been having a lot of headaches?"  
"Yeah, constant headaches and migraines."  
"Can you tell me where most of the pain is on your head?" Louis gestured around his head, the doctor making notes as he continued. "How old are you Louis?"  
"17. 18 in a few months."  
"How are your grades in school?"  
"I do alright I guess."  
"Are you worried about university?"  
"Not really, I'm hoping for a sport scholarship somewhere."  
"What sports do you play?"  
"Football, hockey and cricket."  
"Would you say, you have a lot on your plate, what with this being your last school year?"  
"Not really, I still have time to go out with friends."  
"Would you say you were popular?"  
"I have a few close friends, that's really it. But I'm not bullied or anything."  
"Have you ever been bullied?"  
"When I was fifteen, and I came out, I got teased a lot, but then people got over it I guess."  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No, I don't."  
"Anyone you would like to be in a relationship with?" Louis couldn't help but grin at this question.  
"I met this guy, only yesterday, he seemed pretty cool, but I don't really know him."  
"Where did you meet him?"  
"Waiting at a bus stop."  
"Tell me about him."  
"He's quite tall, brown curly hair, green eyes."  
"Anything else?"  
"When I was with him, my headaches seemed to stop. I only realised when I got off the bus."  
"Okay." They talked a little longer before the doctor concluded the session. It wasn't as bad as Louis thought it was going to be. As he stepped out of the doors, he saw Harry standing on the pavement.  
"Harry!" The boy turned around and smiled at him.  
"Hi Louis."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Waiting for someone, same as you," he smiled.  
"My mum's just over there."  
"Before you go, could I have your number?"  
"Sure." Louis handed over a piece of paper with his number in and waved him goodbye as he walked back to the car.  
"Who was that?"  
"Harry, I met him yesterday." Louis looked back to where Harry had been standing, but he wasn't there anymore.  
"How was your session?"  
"It went better than I thought."  
"Do you want to make it a weekly thing?"  
"Yeah, okay."  
"Good, I'm glad." Louis' phone buzzed in his pocket as they stepped out the car at home. hey, it's harry :) how r u? xx. Louis smiled to himself as he read the message and replied. hi! :) i'm really good u? xx. They spent the rest of the day texting as Louis lay in bed.  
"Louis, who are you texting?" his mum asked as they ate dinner  
"Harry."  
"Do you like him?"  
"What?"  
"What? I was just wondering."  
"Sort of, I don't know. He's really nice." The next text made Louis smile even more. do u wanna go out tomorrow? xx.  
"What are you smiling about?"  
"I'm going out with him tomorrow," Louis beamed.  
"How's the headache?"  
"A little better I guess." where do u wanna go? xx. how about that cafe down the high street? xx. sure, see you at 12 xx.

~~~

"Louis, me and the boys are going to see the new James Bond later. coming?"  
"Sorry, I can't."  
"Why not?" NIall whined.  
"I've got a date."  
"A date? Why haven't any of us heard about this?"  
"I met him on Friday."  
"Alright well, when I see you on Monday, tell me what happened." Louis laughed and hung up. He had chosen to wear his 'The Fray' t-shirt he got at their concert last month and a pair of jeans. He walked to the cafe and immediately spotted Harry as he opened the door. He sat opposite him and ordered something to eat. Harry shook his head when Louis looked to him, and the waitress walked away.  
"Why not?"  
"Not hungry. Anyway, I'm glad you agreed to see me."  
"I'm glad you asked," Louis smiled. The date went perfectly, and Harry walked Louis home after as well, kissing him goodbye at the door. 

~~~

"So how was it?"  
"You're such a girl Niall."  
"Come on Louis."  
"It was great."  
"Did you kiss?"  
"Yes."  
"Did he walk you home?"  
"Yeah."  
"Did-"  
"Niall, shut up. It was a normal date, he did everything you do on a normal date."  
"Fine. How's your head?"  
"Hurts like hell."  
"Too bad." Louis nodded and walked into his History class, away from Niall. He took his seat at the back and looked down to his phone. Harry had texted him. i had fun yesterday. we should do it again xx. yeah definitely dont you have school? xx. nope sorry talk later xx. Louis put his phone in his pocket as the teacher walked in. The moment's relief from his migraine, soon disappeared and he was back in pain.  
The rest of the week went by pretty normally, he didn't see Harry at all, but they texted whenever they could. Then came Saturday and his second appointment. He got there himself this time, hoping to see Harry on the bus, but he wasn't.  
"So Louis, how has your week been?"  
"Pretty normal."  
"Same headaches?"  
"Yeah."  
"Except when you're with Harry?"  
"Yeah, or when I'm texting him."  
"Did you see Harry?"  
"Yeah we went on a date On Sunday."  
"And how did that go?"  
"Really well."  
"Would you call yourself his boyfriend now?"  
"No, I don't think so."  
"Okay. Would it be okay if I took some scans today?"  
"Scans?"  
"Of your head. To see if there's anything out of the ordinary."  
"Uh yeah I guess."  
"If you follow me down here." The doctor led him down the corridor and into a dimly lit room. He lay down on a table as the doctor took an x-ray of his head.  
"When will you get results?"  
"Two weeks probably."  
"Okay."  
"I guess that' all I needed to do this week, you can go home." Louis nodded and walked out to the bus stop.  
"Louis!" He turned his head to see Harry standing by the bus shelter.  
"Hey." Harry greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm good, just had another session." Louis had told Harry about the psychiatrist on their date last week, and Harry didn't seem at all phased by it.  
"How was it?"  
"He just took an x-ray of my head, that's really it."  
"That's cool."  
"What have you been up to this week?"  
"Basically nothing, texting you most of the time," Harry laughed. Louis loved his laugh; it was so soft and light, like an angel's. It also showed his teeth, which Louis loved.  
"You're so cute when you laugh," Louis smiled. They took the bus home together, and Louis didn't want to leave.  
"Next Friday, do you want to go out for dinner?"  
"I'd love to."  
"I'll text you later."  
"Yeah, see ya." Louis stepped off the bus and walked home, his headache growing as he got further away from Harry.

~~~

"Mum, can you drive me somewhere on Friday?"  
"Where?"  
"I'm going on a date with Harry."  
"Okay, where is it?"  
"That Italian restaurant we went to a few weeks ago."  
"Time?"  
"Seven."  
"Alright, I'm going out later that night, won't be back until Saturday morning, so you'll have to get back yourself."  
"That's fine."

~~~

Louis had to decline another offer of going out with his mates, and he could tell they were getting a bit annoyed but he promised they would go out Sunday. When he got home on Friday he spent so much longer trying to find something to wear, something a bit smarter. He finally chose a pair of chinos and a casual shirt. He got there a little early but Harry was already waiting. This date went even better and when Harry walked Louis home, Louis invited him in. He planned on just watching a movie or something, but they had both had quite a lot to drink and he found himself being carried up to his bedroom with his legs wrapped around Harry's waist and his lips on Harry's neck. The next morning he woke up, reaching for Harry, but he was clutching at an empty space. He found a note on his dresser. I heard your mum come home and left early just in case, see you soon xx H. Louis smiled and went downstairs, making himself breakfast before leaving for the psychiatrists. No matter how many times he said it, he couldn't get used to it, and preferred calling it the doctor's. It invited less questions and less weird looks.  
"Your mother tells me you had another date yesterday?"  
"Yeah."  
"How did that go?"  
"Even better than the first."  
"Where did you go?"  
"An Italian restaurant, and then he stayed the night. He left before I woke up though."  
"Did you two do anything?"  
"Um, yeah."  
"You can talk about it, don't worry, I don't mind." Louis felt a bit awkward talking about his sexual life but Dr Sparrow honestly didn't seem bothered too much.  
"Louis? Can I ask you something?"  
"You've asked me quite a lot but sure," Louis smiled.  
"Do you think you could bring Harry next week? And your mother as well."  
"Yeah sure."  
"Good, that's it for today."  
The next day, as promised, he went round to Zayn's. They had a good time, but he couldn't help thinking they were still annoyed with him. He and Niall walked home together afterwards.  
"Niall?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you guys angry with me?"  
"No."  
"You seemed different today." Niall sighed.  
"I know you're really happy with Harry at the moment, but you've been spending a lot of time talking to him, with him, and talking about him. We're all feeling like you've left us."  
"Oh."  
"We're not saying that you can't see him, but maybe spend more time with us."  
"Yeah sure, sorry."  
"It's fine."

~~~

"Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"My doctor wants you to come to the session tomorrow."  
"Why?" There was a tremble in his voice.  
"He wants to meet you. Is that okay?"  
"Uh, yeah okay."  
"I'll meet you there at ten okay?"  
"Yeah sure." Louis hung up.  
"Mum! Dr Sparrow wants you to come in for the session tomorrow."  
"Okay. How's the headache?"  
"Same as always." Louis had found there was no point in complaining. It was getting any better anyway.  
The next morning his mum drove them to the doctor's and Louis spotted Harry by the kerb straight away. He got out the car and ran over to him, giving him a hug.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah." They walked inside, hand-in-hand and to the office. As he opened the door, Dr Sparrow's face lit up, and he smiled a little. He watched them file in, but the smile turned into a frown when they sat down. He looked to Louis' mum who shook her head slightly.  
"Louis?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is Harry here?"  
"He's right here, beside me."  
"Okay."  
"Can you not see him?"  
"It doesn't matter, let me continue. I have the results from the scan we did a fortnight ago." He pulled them out of one of the drawers and placed them on the table. "This is Louis' brain, and here, you can see something forming there. After discussions with a few specialists, we agreed that it was a tumour. This tumour is operable, and we should remove it as soon as possible, to stop any further risk to Louis. But Louis, I realise now we have another problem. This tumour has been pressing on a certain part of your brain, which controls what you see. I think both your mother and I have reasons to believe that it is making you hallucinate."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Harry."  
"What about him?"  
"Louis, I'm sorry, But neither of us can see him."  
"What? Harry say something! He's right here!" Harry just looked at him sympathetically. "No, he's right here!" Louis shouted.  
"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to perform brain surgery. I'm sorry."  
"Does that mean-"  
"Yes, Harry won't be there when you wake up. But you won't have headaches either."  
"Okay."

~~~

"Louis, are you ready?"  
"Can I have a few minutes, with him?"  
"Okay, 2 minutes."  
"Harry?" The green eyes met his and stared. "I'm gonna miss you."  
"I'll miss you too."  
"I love you."  
"I love you so much more. I'm only here because of you Louis."  
"And now you have to leave."  
"It's for the best Louis."  
"I know."  
"Louis? We have to go."  
"Bye Harry."  
"Bye baby."

~~~

Louis woke up the next day, after an 8 hour procedure. His head hurt even more, but that was because he had been cut open.  
"Where's Harry?" he asked.  
"Louis-"  
"Never mind. Sorry. I just forgot."  
"It's okay honey."  
"How long do I have stay here?"  
"They said about 3 weeks, just to make sure you're okay."  
"Alright."  
As predicted, Louis was up on his feet and leaving the hospital 3 weeks later. He stepped out of the hospital feeling the warm sun on his face when someone bumped into him.  
"Sorry mate." He recognised the voice. He turned around and gasped.  
"Harry?"  
"Louis."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This one took me a lot longer than the others. Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
